Kyoko Sakura
|-|Kyoko= |-|Ophelia= |-|Doppel Ophelia= Summary "The witch of wǔdàn. Her nature is abandonment. A witch who eternally wanders with hollow footsteps within the fog. She can no longer remember what the horse that always accompanies her was." - Official Description of Ophelia "The Doppel of abandonment. Its form is a Wǔdàn. The master of this emotion doesn’t trust her Doppel’s enigmatic power, borrowing its weapon in order to bear arms by herself. Judging by this Doppel’s abilities– manipulating mist, producing illusions, using suspicious hypnosis magic– one may imagine that its master only sees it as a loathsome reminder of her past. Nevertheless, her Doppel holds the past regrets that she stowed away in the depths of her emotions, and despite being suspicious of it, she allows it to assist her somewhat in attacking once it’s been summoned. Also, the candle holder that runs around while carrying the master appears to be a separate individual from the fluttering robe; the latter is the Doppel’s main body." - Magia Record Description Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, '''likely 7-B''' | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B | At least Low 7-B, likely 7-B Name: Kyoko Sakura | Witch of Wudan | Doppel of Abandonment Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Veteran Magical Girl | Possibly a Crystalized Magical Girl, Doppel Witch | Wudan Witch of Abandonment Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Magic, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Magic, Telekinesis, Transformation, Telepathy, Weapon Creation and Enhanching, Energy Projection, Magic Detection, Resistance to the following: Magic, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Fire Manipulation, Duplication, Forcefield Creation, Instinctive Reaction with Impulse Spear, Regeneration (Mid) Negation with Scorpion Spear. | Same as before, plus Weather Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Absorption, Invisibility, Curse Manipulation. | Same as before, plus Status Effect Inducement (Stun and Burn), Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency), Statistics Cut (Defense and Attack Potency), and Empathic Manipulation. Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small City level, likely City level (Battled against False Sayaka, and managed to hold her own despite being overall outmatched) | At least Small City level, likely City level '''(Should at least be stronger than her original magical girl form.) | At least '''Small City level, likely City level(Stronger than her original magical girl form) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is extremely faster than Homura Akemi, even while holding back she is capable of easily fending off Sayaka Miki, who is the second fastest magical girl of the Holy Quartet. Rated as a 4 in her official stats) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Small City Class, likely City Class | At least Small City Class, likely City Class | At least Small City Class, likely City Class Durability: City level (Has a superior rating for defense than offense, rated as 3.5) | At least City level (Superior to her magical girl form) Stamina: At least Superhuman (Rated 3 in stamina should be extremely superior to Sayaka Miki's 1 rating) Range: Kilometers | Kilometers, likely higher Standard Equipment: Spear Intelligence: Very High (Was trained by Mami Tomoe, has a year of experience as a magical girl) Weaknesses: Brash, impulsive, lazy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rosso Fantasma: '''A technique where she creates illusions of herself to distract her enemies. The illusions can hurt her enemies as a witch. *'Scorpion Spear: Kyoko's last resort, an attack in the shape of a scorpion tail that ignites her spear, which can kill her, but as shown in the Wraith Arc, it doesn't necessarily have to. It also has the abilty to negate Regeneration (Up to Mid). *Impulse Spear: A spear summoned directly from her soul gem without the need of even transforming, as the name suggests is summoned by the user's impulse. *Transformation Spear: As a witch, she can also transform into a spear. *Fireball: Extremely hot balls of fire spewed out, usually by familiars/clones. * '''Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally potrayed to be able to effect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Absorption: A witch can passively absorb the life energy of those who enter their barriers. However, this is a rather lengthy process, so some witches tend to have an instant-absorption method, or simply absorb all of it by killing the enemy. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. *'Memoria:' The crystallized memories of a magical girl, which now grants special abilities to a user. **'Continuous Practice:' Has a large chance to stun enemies. Passive. **'Hope In Despair:' Added chance to counterattack when hit. Passive. **'Magical Girls that Define Causality:' Powers up magic-based attacks. Passive. **'Magical Halloween Theater:' Drops the enemy's durability and leaves a curse on them, slowly diminishing their life energy, bypassing durability. **'My School Life:' Chance to ignite an enemy, putting them on fire. Passive. **'Splash Party!:' Significantly increases Kyoko's attack power, drops the enemy's by a bit. **'Unwavering Belief:' Increases the attack power of explosive attacks. **'Wolf for a Single Night:' Causes the enemy to doubt fighting Kyoko. Feats: * Has been strategically letting few familiars survive to later be used by her for a year * Is considered to be an invaluable ally by two characters, Homura Akemi and Mami Tomoe, both of which are veterans. * Destroyed Oktavia's barrier in a massive explosion Key: Kyoko Sakura | Ophelia | Magia Record Gallery tumblr_np783seNGt1qmlmyuo6_1280.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Spear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Humans Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Mind Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Witches Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7